A need exists for a video system that can be removably mounted on all types of moving vehicles to provide continuous video displays depicting rear views and blind spots.
A further need exists for a video system that can be integrated with an audio device to allow safe use of the audio device during operation of a moving vehicle.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.